Falling For a Copper
by Lestrade's Lady
Summary: When she moves to London, John's cousin, Kate Watson, doesn't expect to find love right away. Then she meets a certain Detective Inspector.
1. First Meeting

Kate Watson hummed cheerfully to herself as she walked down the streets of London. She'd moved to the city just two days before from her family home in Scotland. Finding an affordable flat, even though writers generally didn't make much money, had been easy. It was a nice place: small, simple, but not run-down. Now that she'd had a chance to settle in, she was on her way to meet her cousin, Dr. John Watson, for a cup of coffee.

She reached the café to find him seated at an outdoor table. He grinned widely and got up, arms outstretched. Kate moved into the warm embrace, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"It's so good to see you again, John."

"You too. Are you settling in all right?"

"Yes, just fine. So tell me, how is life with the world's only consulting detective?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean you aren't reading my blog?"

She snorted. "Don't be stupid, of course I'm reading your blog. I just meant how have things been, outside of the stuff you post?"

"Rather quiet lately, which is why I haven't been posting as much."

They got their coffees and went back outside to sit and drink them. Kate caught John up on how things had been going for her. She started her new job at a local newspaper the following Monday, which gave her several more days to get used to her new home.

Suddenly, John's mobile beeped. He pulled the phone from his pocket and read the text message there, then looked apologetically at his cousin.

"I'm sorry, Kate, I have to go. New case."

"I look forward to reading about it."

"Come over for tea tomorrow and I'll tell you about it in person."

"Ooh, I get to meet Sherlock Holmes?" She grinned. "Neat! I'll definitely be there. Around four?"

"That's fine; see you then." He kissed her cheek quickly and hurried to hail a taxi.

The next morning, Kate guessed that the case John had referred to was the one currently on the front page of every newspaper: the rape and murder of a young woman. She checked her cousin's blog and found a brief entry saying that Sherlock Holmes was indeed working the case.

Around quarter to four, she got a cab and headed for 221B Baker Street. She'd dressed comfortably: a plaid flannel shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a pair of worn, faded jeans.

Half an hour later, she was seated on the sofa, sipping tea and listening avidly as Sherlock discussed the case. The police suspected the dead woman's ex-boyfriend, but Sherlock dismissed that theory as too simple, too easy. He insisted that the case was more complicated than that.

There was a knock on the door, and John opened it to reveal a man with salt-and-pepper hair and dark eyes. Kate guessed he was probably in his forties. The man stepped inside, pausing when he saw her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to intrude."

John made the introductions. "Detective Inspector Lestrade, my cousin, Kate Watson. She's just moved to London from Scotland."

The inspector reached out and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure, Miss Watson."

She smiled. "Likewise."

Lestrade turned back to Sherlock. "Just wanted to let you know that we had to let the ex-boyfriend go. He had a solid alibi. I don't suppose you've thought of any other possible suspects?"

Sherlock shook his head. "I haven't, no. When I do, I shall inform you."

Lestrade nodded. "Well, I'll be on my way, then." He smiled warmly at Kate. "It was nice meeting you."

Once he'd left, Kate sank back into the sofa cushions with an exasperated groan.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"What's wrong is that I just had to go for comfort over fashion when I got dressed this morning. I didn't know I was going to meet an attractive man. What he must think of me!"

Sherlock burst out laughing. "Lestrade? Attractive?"

She shrugged. "There was something about him. Not sure what, and not sure why I felt a spark, but then, what do we really know about why we're drawn to certain people?"

"Good point," John nodded.

Kate returned to her flat soon after. She couldn't resist powering up her laptop and running a search on Lestrade. She discovered that his record as a policeman was solid, he was 45 years old, and his first name was Gabriel. He'd been a policeman for nearly twenty years.

Her curiosity satisfied, she tried to put the man out of her mind for the time being. She doubted he was attracted to her, anyway. Best not to dwell on it.

Kate spent the next day arranging her things. She soon had the flat set up to her liking, with some of her own furniture and knickknacks. She was about to start working on the novel she was writing when her mobile beeped. It was a text message from John:

_Thought you might like to know Lestrade was asking about you. JW._

She grinned as she closed the phone. That bit of news had just made her entire day.


	2. Date

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Kate.  
**A/N:** I wrote this chapter before I noticed the ring on Lestrade's left hand. Consider it creative license.  
*******************************

A little over a week after their first meeting, Scotland Yard Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade found both the time and the nerve to call Kate Watson. She seemed rather surprised to hear from him.

"Ah, hello, Inspector. Congratulations on closing the case."

"Was more Sherlock Holmes' doing than ours," he admitted. "And there's no need to be so formal, Gabriel will do."

"Only if you stop this 'Miss Watson' nonsense and call me Kate," she answered.

"That sounds fair. . Kate. The reason I called is I was wondering if you'd like to have a cup of coffee with me this afternoon."

Kate's heart leaped. She'd only met the Inspector. . Gabriel . . .once. They'd been in the same room for only a few minutes, but it was enough for her to become attracted to and intrigued by him. She hoped this invitation meant he felt the same way. Taking a deep breath, she responded to his request.

"I would like that a lot, Gabriel. Where and when?"

Once the details were settled upon, Kate closed the phone and tucked it back into her pocket. She couldn't resist letting out an excited squeal as she hurried to change clothes.

An hour later, dressed in jeans, fashionable boots and a silk blouse, Kate easily located the coffeehouse where she and Gabriel had agreed to meet. There was no sign of him yet, so she sat down to wait. He arrived a few minutes later.

"Hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No, not long at all."

While they drank their coffees, the two made small talk. Kate told Gabriel about the book she was writing. He asked questions about where she had lived in Scotland, and her job there as a reporter. Kate found herself feeling rather disappointed when she finished her drink. She didn't want this to end yet.

As they exited the coffeehouse, Gabriel asked, "Did you take a cab here?"

She shook her head. "It isn't far from my flat, and it's a nice day, so I walked."

"May I escort you home?"

"You don't have to. I don't want to keep you from anything you have to do."

"No, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I insist."

Kate smiled. "Okay." She was secretly glad for a chance to spend a bit more time with this man.

Their easy conversation continued as they walked. Kate learned that Gabriel had grown up in the English countryside. He'd never married, but wasn't bitter about the fact. Kate mentioned that her first story would soon be appearing in the newspaper. Gabriel smiled.

"I look forward to reading it. John tells me you're an excellent writer."

She blushed. "I try my best."

They'd reached her flat at this point. Gabriel reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I had a great time."

"So did I," she answered. "Thank you."

Kate's story ran in the paper several days later. She was quite proud and pleased. John sent her a congratulatory text message. Some of her friends from Scotland called, saying they'd read it online. But she was most delighted with the phone call she received from Gabriel.

"Kate, I read the article. It was fantastic."

"Thanks. I appreciate you taking the time to call."

There was a pause before Gabriel spoke again. "I hope this isn't too forward . . .would you care to have dinner tomorrow night to celebrate?"

"I don't think it's too forward," she assured him. "I would enjoy that."

They agreed on an Italian restaurant and Gabriel insisted on coming to pick Kate up. She didn't argue, and he said he'd see her around seven the next evening.

Kate hurried home after work the next day, wanting to have plenty of time to get ready. She looked through her closet three times before choosing a simple black velvet, long-sleeved dress. By the time she'd curled her hair and done her makeup, it was almost seven.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Kate greeted Gabriel with a smile, noticing that he was wearing a very nice suit. He returned the smile.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you." Kate picked up her purse.

Gabriel offered his arm. "Shall we?"

The restaurant had a pleasant ambiance, and the food was delicious. Kate attempted to pay for her own meal, but Gabriel wouldn't hear of it. She put up a token argument, but really liked the fact that he was being such a gentleman.

Gabriel left Kate at her own door with a warm hug. She couldn't help noticing how strong his arms were, or how nice his cologne smelled. She hoped this was going to be the first of many dates.


	3. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize from the show.

**A/N:** I designed this as a story where each chapter can stand on its own, thus the repetition of pertinent facts. Also, tried to catch the Americanisms, but some may have slipped through.  
********************************************

Kate Watson spent a bright Saturday afternoon straightening up her flat and thinking about the man she was seeing. Scotland Yard Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade had taken her on several dates. Things were going well, but he'd made no move to kiss her yet, not even on the cheek.

The weekend after their dinner date, they'd gone to the cinema, and last weekend they'd gone dancing. Kate had thought more than once that he was going to kiss her, but he hadn't.

They had plans Sunday afternoon: a visit to the British Museum. Kate chose her outfit carefully: comfortable, yet attractive, with a hint of sex appeal. She wore comfortable boots, jeans that hugged her hips nicely, and a dark red blouse unbuttoned over a black lace camisole. She pinned her hair up into a messy bun, and had just finished putting on her makeup when Gabriel knocked on the door.

She greeted him with a smile. "Perfect timing; I just finished getting ready."

"And you look marvelous."

"Thanks." Kate hoped she wasn't blushing . . .too much.

The two toured the museum hand-in-hand, talking about how their respective weeks had gone, and discussing the exhibits. As always, Kate found it easy to relax around Gabriel. She felt free to be herself; there was no need to put on an act, like there had been with some men she'd dated in the past.

As they walked, Gabriel took a moment to study Kate discreetly. She really was a beautiful woman. She turned her head to smile at him, and he admired the way her brown hair shone red-gold where the sunlight hit it. Her blue-green eyes sparkled up at him. He returned the smile, giving her hand a squeeze.

After leaving the museum, they stopped at a small restaurant for dinner. Their laughter and the easy conversation continued. And when they were silent, it wasn't awkward, but comfortable.

When they got back to Kate's flat, Gabriel insisted on walking her to her door, as usual. Kate unlocked it, stepped just far enough inside to flip the light switch, and turned to face him.

"I had a wonderful time, just like always."

"Good. So did I."

Gabriel leaned down to hug Kate goodbye. She returned the embrace, seriously considering giving him a kiss on the cheek. But before she had a chance, he pulled back slightly.

One hand stayed around her waist, while the other came up to gently brush her hair out of her face. Gabriel ran his fingers gently along her jaw line until he was cupping her chin in his hand.

Kate's breath caught in her throat and her lips parted slightly. Gabriel responded by softly pressing their lips together. The kiss was fairly chaste; sweet and tender, but it was enough to make Kate's heart race. As Gabriel drew her closer, she buried a hand in his hair.

When they parted, Gabriel gave her another gentle smile. "Good night, Kate. Sleep well."

"You too," she managed to reply. She closed the door and bolted it, knowing Gabriel would stand outside until he heard the lock click into place. Licking her lips, she grinned. Finally! The kiss had been worth waiting for, though.

When Kate entered the newsroom the next morning, she found a vase of flowers sitting on her desk. A half dozen of her favorite flower, peach roses. She knew they were from Gabriel, which was confirmed when she opened the card and read the message inside.

_Hope you like them. You mentioned not long ago that they're your favorite. Gabriel._

Kate's coworker, Emma, grinned at her. "I guess those are from your Detective Inspector?"

Kate ducked her head to hide her blush, even as she rolled her eyes. "He's not _my_ Detective Inspector. We aren't a couple or anything, we've just been on a few dates."

Emma laughed. "Whatever you say."

As she sat down to start her latest story, Kate thought about what her friend had said. Her Detective Inspector: she had to admit, she rather liked the sound of it.


	4. Discussion

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the show.  
**A/N:** Yes, I know this chapter's short. Sorry! But I thought it needed to be written/included.

Kate Watson lay sprawled comfortably atop her boyfriend, still trying to catch her breath from their marathon snogging session earlier. Gabriel's hand was idly stroking her back, and she could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her ear. He brushed a kiss across the top of her head.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Kate paused. There was something she needed to bring up. Maybe now was a good time to do it.

"Since you mention it, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, what is it?"

"We've been dating for over a month now, and there's something you need to know before this gets any more serious."

"All right."

Gabriel looked a little concerned, so Kate hastened to reassure him. "It's nothing bad. At least, I hope you don't think it is."

She sat up, moving so that she was seated sideways across Gabriel's thighs. He pushed himself into a seated position, as well, and waited patiently for her to speak.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was raised to believe in abstinence until marriage, so you shouldn't expect more from me physically than you've already gotten."

Gabriel nodded. "Okay."

Kate gave him a surprised look. "That's it? Just 'okay'?"

"Were you expecting me to argue with you, or dump you?"

"It's happened before."

He snorted. "Then you must have dated some complete gits."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, a few."

"Kate, look at me."

She turned her head to find the dark eyes locked on her face, intent and serious. He waited until he had her full focus before he spoke.

"I not only respect your position on sex, I respect and admire you for it. It's not always easy to stand by your principles. You won't ever have to worry about me pushing you into anything, and if I go farther than you're comfortable with, say so."

Kate smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Thanks, Gabe. I appreciate you being so understanding."

"You're welcome, though there's no need to thank me. I was brought up to respect women, and I'm especially careful about it after some of the things I've seen in my time as a cop."

She kissed him again. "You're a good man."

"I try to be."

She settled her head on his shoulder and they spent the next few minutes in silence, just holding each other. Kate felt Gabriel smile against her hair and glanced up at him.

"What?"

"Mmm, nothing, darling. Just thinking."

"About?" she prompted.

"Well, you said you didn't want to go any further physically than we already had. So that means snogging's okay, right?"

Kate laughed and pulled him into a kiss. "Oh, absolutely."


	5. Declarations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize from the show.  
**A/N:** Enjoy! Please review  
****************************

Reporter Kate Watson checked her watch as she hurried out onto the bustling sidewalks of London. She'd just finished interviewing a source, and was now headed to meet her cousin for lunch.

As she figured he would, John had beaten her to the restaurant. She slid into the seat across from him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He studied her closely.

"Something on your mind, Kate?"

She nodded. "I'm in love."

"And this is a problem because . . .?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not sure if Gabriel feels the same way. We've only been dating for three and a half months. It's too soon to start throwing the L-word around."

"And you came to me because I have such a good track record in the relationship department." The sarcasm was obvious.

Kate smirked. "Yeah, exactly. How are things with Sarah?"

"I think we're going to be better off as friends."

"Sorry."

"No," John waved away the apology. "It's all right."

"To be fair to Sarah, it can't be easy dating the flatmate and best friend of Sherlock Holmes. It's hard sometimes, dating a man whose life is often in danger. A lot of women can't cope with that."

"True."

As they settled the bill and walked outside, John offered his cousin one last bit of advice.

"Lestrade cares about you, you know. Even if he's not in love with you yet, I don't think he'd push you away if you told him how you feel."

"You really think so?"

He nodded. "It's not like we talk about you or anything, other than when Sherlock takes one look at him and realizes he's just come to a crime scene from a date. And even then it's in very general terms. But I can tell he cares a lot."

"Thanks for your observations." A wry smile tipped the corner of Kate's mouth. "You've been around Sherlock too long; he's starting to rub off on you."

They laughed, hugged, and went their separate ways. Kate kept turning John's words over in her head. Was he right? Could she tell Gabriel of her feelings without being rejected?

For their date that weekend, Gabriel and Kate opted to stay in. They ordered Chinese takeaway, Kate put on a CD of instrumental jazz, and they curled up on her couch.

Kate set her empty carton on the coffee table and turned to stretch out on the couch. Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist as she laid her torso across his lap. His other hand began playing with her hair. She gave a contented sigh. Close proximity to her boyfriend always helped her relax.

Gabriel smiled down at her as he gently massaged her scalp. "Had a rough week, darling? You seem a little tense."

Kate sighed. "I've just had some stuff on my mind, Gabe. I'm all right."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

For a moment, John's words echoed in her head: _I don't think he'd push you away . . .he cares a lot._ She took a deep breath.

"I really don't know. There's a part of me that does want to talk about it, and a part that doesn't want to talk about it."

He nodded. "I understand. You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?"

Kate sat up enough to kiss him. "Of course I know that."

As she returned to her reclined position, she opened her mouth to say those three little words. But nothing came out. She closed her mouth, swallowed hard, and tried again, without success. Gabriel glanced down worriedly as she sighed in frustration.

"You all right, Kate?"

"I really need to tell you what's on my mind," she explained "but the words won't come out!"

He stroked her temple soothingly. "Try to relax; don't think about it so hard."

Kate took his advice, focusing instead on his touch, his scent. She took another deep breath, trying to release the nerves and tension along with it. This time, when she opened her mouth, the words came out.

"I love you."

After several seconds of silence, she dared glance up at Gabriel. He was looking down at her with a tender smile on his face.

"Is that what had you so tense, then? No need to be, since I feel the same way about you."

She blinked a few times, thinking she couldn't have heard him correctly. "Say that again?"

"I love you, too."

Kate took a moment to go limp with relief before she started to sit up. Gabriel's arms wrapped around her back, cradling her to his chest as he bent his head. Kate wrapped hers around his neck with a soft sigh. The kiss was long and passionate, lasting until they had no choice but to break apart for air.

She rested her head against his shoulder, still trying to fully process the fact that her feelings were returned. Gabriel was quiet, giving her time to wrap her mind around everything. Once it had all sunk in, she relaxed completely, cuddling even closer to him.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"Much," Kate answered. "Just out of curiosity, what would you have done if you weren't in love with me?"

"Well, I wouldn't have ended things, if that's what you were thinking."

"That's what worried me," she admitted. "I've never been the first one to say 'I love you,' and I was concerned about your reaction."

He kissed her hair. "I can see why you would have been. You put yourself in a vulnerable position."

They spent the next hour talking and kissing. Finally, Gabriel glanced at his watch and said he'd better go. Kate walked with him to the door, where they shared another long kiss.

"You'll call me tomorrow?" she asked, once they'd separated.

"Of course. Good night, my love."

"Night. I love you."

As she went to get ready for bed, Kate smiled. The evening had turned out even better than she'd hoped it would. There was just one downside: John was going to be insufferable when he found out he'd been right.


	6. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.  
**A/N:** Hope y'all enjoy! Please review!  
****************************

"NOOOOO!"

Kate Watson bolted upright in bed, awakened by her own scream. Gasping for air, she leaned back against the headboard, trembling, as she tried to shake off the nightmare. But the image of her boyfriend's lifeless chocolate eyes and blood-spattered silver hair continued to linger in her mind.

It could happen for real someday, she knew. That was one of the perils of loving a cop. Tonight it had just been a dream, but it had seemed so _real_. Kate looked at the clock: two-thirty in the morning. She reached for her mobile, knowing she wouldn't rest until she'd heard Gabriel's voice. She hated to bother him, but knew he'd rather be woken by her phone call than for her to spend the rest of the night awake, sleepless and scared.

He answered on the fourth ring. "Lestrade."

"Gabe, I'm sorry to bother you this late . . ."

"Kate? What's wrong, love?"

"I just had a pretty nasty nightmare," she explained. "I needed to hear your voice. It was call you or lie here awake for the rest of the night."

"Ah, darling. Should I come over?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be all right now."

"You're sure?" he pressed.

"Yes, I promise."

"Sleep well, darling. I love you."

"Good night, my silver fox."

Twenty minutes later, Kate was still awake when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing, she got up and reached for the white satin robe lying across the foot of her bed. She pulled it on and went downstairs to answer the door.

Glancing through the peephole, she was surprised to find Gabriel on the other side. She opened the door, stepping back to let him in.

"What are you doing here? I told you, I'm fine."

Gabriel shook his head. "No, you aren't. You're still shaken up, I can tell."

"But . . .you need your sleep, too."

"Love, I've been a cop for nearly twenty years. Trust me, I'm used to functioning with less sleep than the average person. Now come here and let me hold you."

Kate moved gratefully into his arms, burying her face against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, feel the rise and fall of his breathing, smell his familiar scent. She tried to press even closer to him, feeling his arms tighten around her in response.

Gabriel didn't speak, content to let his presence reassure his girlfriend. He swayed slightly, gently rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger on her hair.

Finally, Kate lifted her head to look up at him. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled tenderly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"The dream?" She shook her head. "No thanks. I will say that it involved your violent death, and let's just leave it at that."

Gabriel's dark eyes filled with understanding. Kate pulled away before he could say anything, moving to the fridge, where she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Can I get you anything?"

Gabriel moved into the living room, settling himself on the couch. "No thank you, Kate."

Once she'd finished her juice, Kate joined her boyfriend on the couch. He pulled her into his lap, where she curled up comfortably, enjoying the feeling of calm and security his nearness provided. After a few minutes, she spoke.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be okay."

Gabriel took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not leaving. I'll sit here and hold you all night if that's what you need from me."

"I know. I just meant that I'm sure you have a busy day ahead of you and you need to be worrying about criminals, paperwork and press conferences instead of me."

His voice was firm. "But you, my heart, are far more important than any of that."

Kate glanced away as tears filled her eyes. "It's been a long time since I was anyone's number one priority. It's a bit of an odd feeling."

Gabriel's response was to lean down and kiss her slowly. When he pulled back, he murmured, "Well, you'd better get used to it."

The two of them spent the next few hours cuddling on the couch. Kate did manage to doze off for a while. When she walked Gabriel to the door at five, she was feeling much better.

She reached up to kiss him. "Thanks. I'll call you later."

"No need to thank me. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Kate returned to the couch, turning on the telly to the morning news. She felt very loved, which put her in a good mood she hoped would last the rest of the day.


	7. Six Months

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the show  
**A/N:** Enjoy! If you read, please review!  
*************************

Dr. John Watson answered a knock on the door of 221B one afternoon, not really surprised to see Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade standing in the hall. It wasn't unusual for the police to seek help from Sherlock, and John naturally assumed that this was the reason for the Inspector's visit.

"Lestrade, come on in. I'm afraid Sherlock's out at the moment, though."

"Good; I was hoping he would be. I wanted to discuss something with you privately."

John waved him to the sofa and settled in his armchair. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"My relationship with your cousin."

"Oh?"

"You've probably noticed that I'm mad about Kate. I'd like to ask her to marry me, and since you're her only living male relative, I'd like to do so with your blessing."

"I see." The blonde paused, considering the request. After a moment, he spoke again. "You haven't been together very long."

"That's true; I actually plan on proposing on our six-month anniversary, which is next weekend. I suppose I could wait longer, but I don't see the point. I know Kate's the one for me."

"I know you love each other, and I don't doubt that you'll treat her right. You have my blessing."

Gabriel sighed. "Thank you." He got to his feet, shook John's hand, and headed towards the door. He'd just pulled it open when John's voice caused him to turn back.

"Oh, Gabriel, one more thing. I probably don't need to say this, but I will. If you hurt her, it won't matter to me that you're a cop, I will make you suffer."

"I understand completely, but I promise you, you'll never have to."

The following Wednesday found John and Sherlock at New Scotland Yard, helping the police try and solve a murder. Sherlock noticed Lestrade's impatience, and asked him about it. The older man sighed.

"I need this case solved and the paperwork done before six o'clock Friday evening. Though if it comes down to it, I could always hand the case off to someone else."

To his relief, however, the case was solved and the arrests made early Friday afternoon. This left plenty of time for filling out paperwork. John paused by Lestrade's office on his way out.

"I don't think you'll need it, but I wanted to wish you good luck."

"Thanks."

"Planning to pop the question, Inspector?" Sherlock inquired.

"Yes. And turning off my mobile the second I get out of here."

The consulting detective nodded. "Point taken. Attempting to bother you will not do me any good tonight."

Kate, meanwhile, was extremely curious about Gabriel's plans for their anniversary. She left the paper as soon as she finished the story she was working on, and hurried home to get ready.

She wore jeans, a purple satin and lace blouse, and comfortable shoes. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and spent a few minutes digging through her jewelry box, trying to decide which accessories to wear. Finally, Kate put on the pendant and earring set Gabriel had given her for her birthday. He'd told her the blue-green tourmaline stones reminded him of her eyes.

A few minutes before six, Kate answered her door to find Gabriel on the other side. Her eyes widened. He was wearing a pair of form-fitting blue jeans and a black silk shirt. In his hand was a single red rose.

"Wow."

He chuckled, leaning over to kiss her as he handed her the rose. "Happy anniversary. You look wonderful."

"Thank you, so do you. Happy anniversary."

Kate paused long enough to put the rose in a vase full of water, and they were on their way. Gabriel wouldn't say where they were going; he just smiled.

"You'll see when we get there."

When they pulled up to the London Eye observation wheel, Kate grinned.

"I've always wanted to go on this thing, I just never got around to it."

"I knew that, but I was saving it for a special occasion. I've booked us a private capsule."

Once they were in the capsule, with champagne, chocolates, and a discreet attendant (each capsule was required to have at least three people), Kate moved to the side to enjoy the view. Gabriel joined her, wrapping her in an embrace from behind. She leaned back against his chest with a sigh.

"Gabe, this is amazing. And the view's incredible."

"That it is."

Kate glanced up and realized he was looking at her, rather than at the sights of London. She blushed.

About fifteen minutes into the ride, Kate had settled into one of the chairs in the center of the capsule. She was slowly turning her head from one side to the other, hoping she wouldn't miss anything.

Just as the capsule reached the top of the wheel, Gabriel joined her. She smiled up at him.

"This is fantastic! Thank you."

"No need to thank me, love. I'm enjoying it, too."

While Kate was facing away from him, Gabriel quickly knelt beside her, reaching into his pocket for the ring. He took her hand, causing her to focus her attention on him once more, and began speaking.

"These past six months have been some of the happiest I've ever had. I love you, darling, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kathleen Maira Watson, will you be my wife?"

Kate took a deep breath, and managed to answer without bursting into tears. "Yes!"

Gabriel slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. He pulled Kate up with him and into a long, slow kiss. When they parted, smiling at each other, Kate was blinking back tears of joy. She'd been hoping this would happen, but she hadn't expected it to be tonight! She was going to have a lot of phone calls to make and emails and texts to send tomorrow.


	8. One Year

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it from the show, it's not mine.  
**A/N:** Enjoy! Please review  
*************************

Kate Watson awoke one morning in March with the nagging feeling that the date was important, somehow. As she drank her morning coffee and glanced through the newspaper, she realized the significance: it was exactly one year since she'd met her fiancé, Gabriel Lestrade.

She'd just moved to London, and had been having tea with her cousin, John and his friend and flatmate, Sherlock Holmes. Gabriel, a Detective Inspector with Scotland Yard, had dropped by to update Sherlock about a case. Kate had taken one look and been instantly attracted to him. Somewhat to her surprise, the attraction had been mutual, and the two were soon dating. He'd proposed on the six-month anniversary of their first date.

Kate shook herself from her reverie and hurried off to her job at one of London's largest newspapers. On her desk was a mixed bouquet of roses. She mentally catalogued the meanings associated with the different colors: Peach (her favorite) meant appreciation, red represented true love, lavender stood for love at first sight, orange were for desire, white meant purity, and yellow represented friendship.

She opened the card, and smiled to see that Gabriel had written it himself, rather than having the florist do so. It read: _My darling Kate, A year ago today, you changed my life for the better. I love you. Your Silver Fox._

Kate grinned. He'd written the card himself so that he could sign it using her nickname for him without embarrassment. She pulled out her mobile and sent him a short text of thanks and love before settling down to get some work done.

Her good mood lasted the rest of the day. She headed home, wondering if Gabriel had planned anything for that evening. She got her answer when she saw his car parked outside her building (she'd given him a key not long ago). Carefully juggling her briefcase, purse, and flowers, she entered her flat to find her fiancé checking the contents of the oven. He came over to greet her with a kiss.

"How was your day?"

"Not bad," she answered. "And yours?"

"Surprisingly quiet, for once."

Kate sniffed deeply. "Something smells delicious."

"Chicken cordon bleu. My mum's recipe."

She grinned as she went upstairs to change. "Gorgeous, charming and you can cook! How did I get so lucky?"

By the time Kate came back downstairs, in leggings and a t-shirt, the food was almost ready. It was wonderful, though Gabriel brushed aside her compliments. She insisted on helping with the dishes, and they spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch, watching the telly.

A week and a half later was the one-year anniversary of their first date. Once more, Gabriel sent Kate flowers. They had dinner at the same restaurant they'd gone to a year before.

Kate spent that Saturday up to her neck in wedding plans. The big day was only three months away, and she had plenty to do. On Sunday, she and Gabriel spent the afternoon walking in Hyde Park. Gabriel was quieter than usual, and Kate sensed that there was something bothering him. Once they'd returned to his place, she asked about it.

Gabriel tried to brush it off as nothing, but Kate kept pressing. Finally, he admitted that he'd heard some gossip about them that bothered him. Kate was surprised; she'd never thought of Gabriel as the type to set much store by water cooler talk.

"What's it matter?" she asked. "Who cares what anyone else thinks about our relationship?"

"It made me start thinking," he replied. "Does the difference in our ages bother you?"

"Honestly, I almost never think about it. So no, it doesn't."

He nodded. "Just wondering. I overheard someone the other day making some rather derogatory remarks about me robbing the cradle."

Kate snorted. "Oh please, it's thirteen years, not thirty!" She moved until she was sitting on his lap, arms around his neck. "Don't let it get to you. They're just jealous."

"So you don't think I'm too old for you?"

"If I did, we wouldn't be here like this," she assured him. She bent down for a long kiss. When she finally pulled back, Gabriel was smiling.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Thanks, love."

"Don't worry; you're stuck with me."

He kissed her again. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	9. Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the show.  
**A/N:** Enjoy! And please review, I appreciate them!  
**********************************

On the morning of her wedding day, Kate Watson all but sprang out of bed in her excitement. She showered, ate a quick breakfast and hurried off to meet her bridesmaids at the salon where they were having their hair done.

Two hours later, hair and makeup done, her three closest friends surrounded her in one of the rooms at the church. They carefully helped her into her dress. Thin straps held it up, and the white satin was covered in swirling patterns of silver glitter. The dress was backless, the two sides laced together with white ribbon. At the top of the skirt, just below the small of her back, was a loose bow, made of the same fabric as the dress. The train wasn't very long, just a few inches.

Her hair was piled on top of her head in curls. Her friend Emma picked up the crystal and pearl embellished tiara and carefully slid it in place. Ailsa and Megan followed with the veil, a traditional one that covered Kate's face as well as her hair and reached her elbows.

Kate had already covered something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. The pearl necklace she wore had belonged to her mother, her dress was new, Megan had loaned her a pair of pearl earrings, and the garter she wore was decorated with blue ribbon.

She took a deep breath. "I think that's everything."

Her friends were all smiling widely. She knew they were happy for her. Megan and Ailsa had arrived from Scotland the week before. Gabriel and Kate had taken them out to lunch, where her future husband had made a very good impression. As Kate's coworker, Emma had followed the couple's relationship, from Kate initially denying that they were a couple, to the day nine months before when she'd come in with a ring on her finger.

It was almost time. Her bridesmaids gathered their bouquets of roses and lilies, hugged her, and left the room. Kate took one last look in the mirror. She was reaching for her own bouquet when there was a knock at the door.

"John? Is that you?"

"I do seem to recall promising to give you away."

She laughed. "Get in here."

Her cousin looked very sharp in his tuxedo, she noticed. He beamed as he studied her.

"Kate, you look absolutely wonderful!"

"Thanks."

"You nervous?"

"No, not really. Just glad it's finally happening."

John offered her his arm. "Then let's go."

The sanctuary was a good three-quarters full. Half of Scotland Yard filled the pews on the groom's side. The bride's side was filled with Kate's coworkers and many of her friends from Scotland.

She slowly made her way down the aisle. She took in the crowd with her peripheral vision, but her eyes never left her fiancé's face. Gabriel looked absolutely fantastic; she'd never seen him so handsome.

Gabriel's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Kate. She was stunning. The soft smile on her face and the love in her eyes moved him deeply. He swallowed back a lump of emotion as he reached for her hand.

In addition to exchanging traditional wedding vows, Gabriel and Kate had also written their own. Gabriel said his first.

"Kate, when I met you, I'd nearly given up on ever finding real love. I also would have said I didn't believe in love at first sight. You forced me to change my views on both of those subjects. You make me want to be a better man, because you deserve the best. I can't promise it'll always be sunshine and happiness, but I can promise that I'll spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy."

Kate had to take a moment to force back tears before she spoke, her accent thick with emotion.

"When I decided to move to London, I had some vague idea that maybe I'd meet someone. I wasna expecting it to only take three days! In you, I found not only the love of my life, but also my best friend. You make me happier than I've ever been, and I love ye, more than anythin'."

After they'd exchanged rings, the minister pronounced them man and wife. Gabriel lifted Kate's veil and they shared a tender yet intense kiss. Both had tears in their eyes when they parted.

The crowd applauded as the minister announced, "It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Lestrade!"

The caterers had been busy that morning, and the reception hall was beautifully decorated and the food ready when everyone arrived. Gabriel and Kate moved on to the dance floor and shared their first dance as man and wife to their song: "Unbreakable," by Westlife.

They danced to the next few songs as well, as their guests began joining in. Finally, Gabriel stepped back so that John could cut in. As she danced with her cousin, Kate noticed a surprising sight: Sherlock Holmes making his way over to offer Gabriel his congratulations. She looked at John.

"How on Earth did you manage that?"

"Manage what?"

"Getting Sherlock to show up. What did you do, blackmail him?"

The doctor laughed. "I didn't have to. He actually came of his own free will."

Kate's eyes widened. "Wow. I'm not sure whether to feel special or suspicious. I mean, I've always said there's a heart in there somewhere, but this is just weird!"

John just grinned as he led her off the dance floor and back to her husband's side. Sherlock actually kissed her cheek as he wished her well. Kate chalked it up to John's humanizing influence.

Once the cake was cut and the garter and bouquet tossed, the newlyweds changed clothes and left for their honeymoon. They were spending almost two weeks in Ireland. On the way back, they'd stop in Scotland for a few days, so that Kate could see some friends who'd been unable to attend the wedding, and show Gabriel where she'd grown up.

Kate would have been lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous about their wedding night. But Gabriel had been very understanding. He'd taken his time and been as gentle as possible, putting her pleasure first. It had been incredible. The excitement of the day caught up to Kate and she fell asleep soon afterwards, wondering how she'd gotten so lucky.


	10. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it from the show, it's not mine.  
**A/N:** Well, y'all, this is the last chapter! I'll start posting the sequel in a few days. Please review!  
***********************************************

The morning after her wedding, Kate Watson Lestrade woke in a comfortable tangle of limbs. She smiled, enjoying the view from the window of the suite. A glance upwards told her that her husband was still asleep. She raised her head enough to see the clock, which read nine-thirty. There was no way she could get up without disturbing Gabriel, so she dropped her head back down onto his chest. The idea of sleeping a bit longer was an appealing one. Within minutes, she was asleep again.

The next time she woke, it was to the feeling of Gabriel's lips on hers. She sighed contentedly, returning the kiss. After several seconds, Gabriel pulled back to smile down at her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lestrade."

Kate beamed. "Oh, I like the sound of that. What time is it?"

"A little after eleven. I haven't slept this late in years!"

The couple spent their days shopping and sightseeing. Kate had seen pictures and videos of Ireland, but that was nothing compared to being there in person. She quickly filled the memory card on her camera, and had to purchase a new one.

After spending a little over a week in Ireland, they traveled to Kate's hometown in Scotland. She was eager to show Gabriel where she'd grown up, and to catch up with friends who hadn't been able to come to London for the wedding.

She'd sold her family home before coming to England. Longtime friends of her parents had purchased it, and they were more than happy for her and her new husband to visit. They even offered to let them stay there, but Kate had refused. Even though it had been redecorated, the thought of making love in her childhood bedroom was just too weird.

Gabriel's eyes widened when he saw where his wife had grown up. The stone house wasn't huge, but it was beautiful, and the surrounding scenery was breathtaking.

"I'm not sure I could have sold this," he remarked.

Kate chuckled. "I couldn't have if the buyers had been anyone but Duncan and Fiona. I knew they'd take good care of it, and I can tell they have."

She was barely out of the car before her father's old friend was sweeping her into a bear hug. She laughed.

"Good to see you, too, Duncan."

"It's good to have ye back, lassie. And this, I suppose, is the man who finally made you give up your wild, single existence?"

"Wild single existence, my foot! Duncan McKenna, my husband, Gabriel Lestrade."

As the two men shook hands, Gabriel could tell he was being sized up. Duncan's eyes narrowed as they swept over him.

"Ye're a cop, right?"

"Come November, I'll have been with Scotland Yard for twenty years."

Duncan's wife came out onto the porch in time to hear this. She shook her head at her husband.

"Leave the poor man alone. Kate's got a good head on her shoulders, so I'm sure he's a decent man and a good provider."

"Thank you, Fiona," Kate hugged the older woman.

"Now come inside. I've just finished baking, so we'll have fresh scones with our tea."

"Excellent!" Kate glanced at Gabriel. "I'll warn you, Gabe, a store-bought scone will never be the same once you've tried these. You're in the presence of one of the best cooks in the Highlands."

Fiona waved a hand. "Oh, go on with ye!"

The four spent the afternoon talking. Kate was glad to see that Duncan and Fiona clearly liked and approved of Gabriel. She wasn't surprised; she'd known they would.

The next day was a somewhat dizzying whirl of catching up with old friends. It was fun, but Kate resolved to find a calmer way to occupy their time the day after. She decided to take Gabriel on a tour of the area, including what had been one of her favorite places growing up.

Fiona gladly provided a picnic lunch, and a little after noon, the couple was settled on a large hill, which provided a magnificent view. After they'd devoured the meal, Gabriel stretched out on the blanket with a sigh.

Kate smiled down at him. He looked especially handsome, having foregone his usual trousers and button-down shirt for a pair of faded jeans and a T-shirt. She reached over and began stroking his hair.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed."

He took her free hand and kissed it. "Being away from London helps. Not worrying about what the criminal element is up to, for once. And the company has a lot to do with it."

"I should hope so," Kate answered. She leaned down to kiss him, and their embrace quickly became passionate.

As he pulled his shirt off, Gabriel gave Kate a worried look. "What are the odds of anyone coming along?"

"Slim to none," she assured him.

He grinned, pulling her back into an embrace. "Good."

The next couple of days passed quickly, and soon they were at the airport, catching the flight back to London. Kate was feeling very refreshed by the trip, and she could tell it had done Gabriel good, too. Now she looked forward to really starting her everyday life as a married woman.


End file.
